Knights Of Shame
by shadowboxing
Summary: Is anybody really out there breathing? Is anybody really sick of bleeding? Waiting on a heartbeat? Is anybody listening? Can anybody hear me? The queen's heart. The knights of shame. The people's voice. I say we rob from the rich and blow down the door. It's been a long time, waiting on your call. It's been a long time, waiting for you. But I can.


"Hey, we've got a commercial aircraft coming in right over us, Southwest Airlines Flight 5434." The young man sitting in front of a computer stated.

"Reroute it, like all the others." An older man replied.

"Right. Can I get the passengers some free drinks for the trouble?" the older man glared at him. "It'd be a nice gesture." The young man shrugged and started to type into the computer until he noticed something on the screen next to his. He held up his hand.

"Hold a sec... we got something outside the fence, west side..." the young man pointed at the thermal shape huddled beside a fence. The older man sighed and picked up his hand held radio.

"DeLancy, Jackson. Check the perimeter."

The two men tucked theirs radios away after getting their order. They got in a jeep to investigate the fence. The agents got out and inspected the fence with their flashlights. The man named Agent Jackson picked up his radio and called in.

"Looks like we're good here must have been another coyote." Then Agent Jackson stopped talking once he spotted a part of the fence bent up with a large gap.

Before they could call in the gap, lightning illuminated the night sky, revealing a silhouette of a large man standing beside agent Jackson.

"Jackson?" agent DeLancy asked hesitantly. Both agents grabbed for their weapons.

Before they could get a hold of them, the man elbowed Jackson across the jaw making Jackson drop the weapon, another blow and Jackson slumped across the steering wheel. DeLancy raiseed a shotgun to the large man but it was ripped from his hands. DeLancy was struck with his own gun and fell forward. The intruder grabbed a rain coat, put it on, and ran out into the rain.

The young techie that had spotted the thermal shape started to get worried. He picked up his radio,

"DeLancy, Jackson report." After a few minutes of waiting a report came in of the two agents being spotted unconscious. The techie stood and called into his radio. "AGENTS DOWN! We've got a perimeter breach!"

The older man standing nearby grabbed an agent close by. "Get Coulson."

The agent nodded and ran out of the room. She hit an alarm and continued to run down the halls. She spotted the exit and went out into the rain. Security lights exploded into life making her shield her eyes. She hurried into a SHEILD command trailer and yelled for Coulson. A man in his late thirties ran to her side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close into his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes I'm fine. Sitwell told me to alert you, someone has entered the perimeter and is heading towards the object." The female agent stated. Coulson sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Stay close to me I will keep you safe."

"You always have." She smiled and kissed his lips. Coulson drew back and winked. They both went outside and marched across the mud. Coulson looked around the lit up perimeter uneasily.

A SHIELD guard moved through the base, rifle in hand. From the shadows behind a trailer, a man looked out at him. As the guard raised his radio to check in, the man quickly rushed towards him and choked him out. He fell to the ground. The man noticed the AR-15 rifle lying on the ground beside the fallen Guard. He stared down at the weapon quizzically. As more guards approach, the man snatched up the weapon and took cover in the shadows of the trailer. The guards passed by. The man peered around the corner of the entrance tube to the center of the site. A bright light suddenly illuminated his face. He looked to see an ATV moving across the site, shining its spotlight right on him.

The man saw that the ATV driver had spotted him. The driver raised his radio to report. The intruder knew he had to act fact. He raised the rifle, then flipped it over in the air and caught it by the barrel. He reared the weapon back, and then hurled it. It flew through the air, smashing the ATV's spotlight. Glass and debris showered the driver, who took his hands off the wheel to protect himself. The ATV roared out of control past the guards near the tube entrance. The guards noticed and chase after it. The man emerged from the shadows, watching the guards abandon the site entrance.

Coulson and the female agent climbed to the top of a tower as a light rain began to fall. Coulson spotted the crash site of the ATV and frowned. The female agent felt a jacket placed over her shoulder as the light rain turned into a downpour. She turned to see Coulson drenched and smiling weakly at her.

As SHIELD agents pulled the ATV driver from the wreckage, the man smiled at how foolish they were to leave the entrance unguarded at a time like this. He raced towards the entrance to the tunnels and headed inside. He raced up the entrance ramp. Before him, two guards rounded the corner. The intruder knocked out the first guard, and then tackled the second. He hurried around the corner, when more guards come up a ladder ahead. The man punched the closest guard, sending the guard tumbling backwards, toppling the others on the ladder behind him. The intruder took off running, as the guards regrouped and gave chase. The man spotted the central cube, through the translucent walls of the tunnels. He hurried through to tunnels to find a way towards it.

The female agent stood behind Coulson who was now barking out orders as the guards in the tunnel rush to cut off the intruder. Coulson took out his radio and called in.

"I want eyes up high. With a gun. NOW!" Coulson and the female agent descended and entered a command tunnel.

The man who received this order was dressed in all black and stood before a wall of weapons. Instead of grabbing a gun like he was ordered he grabbed a high tech bow and a few arrows. He ran out into the rain and is raised into the air. The sniper watched the intruder race through the tunnels and take out guards left and right.

Coulson picked up his radio once in the command room. "Barton, talk to me."

The sniper named Barton aimed at the intruder and calls back. "One shot, on kill, sir. Just give the word." Barton watches the intruder get closer and closer to the top secret project location. "Hello handsome." He muttered.

The intruder raced through the tunnel, comes across a wall of agents. The intruder roared and barreled through the agents, he elbowed, punched, whatever it took to keep moving. As he took down the last agent the intruder saw the last entrance to the cube structure up ahead. He raced towards it. BAM! From out of nowhere, a fist landed a powerful blow across his jaw, sending him reeling. Dazed, the intruder looks up to see a huge SHEILD agent. The biggest of them all, standing between him and his prize in the cube structure beyond. The intruder sized him up.

"You're big." The intruder grinned, "Fought bigger." The intruder and the huge agent exploded through the wall of the tunnel. They crashed into mud, sending them sliding. The intruder and the huge agent struggled to stand up in the mud. Rain and blood ran down the intruder's face. He lunged forward, whipping his feet in front of him, then kicking out, nailing the huge agent in the chest. The agent went down hard as the intruder's momentum carried him past. The intruder stood, headed for the cube structure, when the huge guard grabbed his ankle in a last effort. The intruder looked back down at his foe, and then dropped backwards, pile driving his elbow into the fallen agent's chest. The huge agent grimaced in pain, defeated. The intruder smiled and raced back towards the structure.

From outside, the intruder ripped an opening in the plastic wall of the structure. He stood there, soaking, bleeding, and caked with wet earth. His prize rested just a few yards before him.

Coulson stepped into the structure through an access tunnel, one story up. As the intruder approached his prize, it started to glow, blue electricity sparking off its surface. The crackling energy seemed to reach out to him. Coulson noticed, his interest piqued.

Wind and rain whipped around Barton as he stared into his rifle site, locked on the back of the intruder's head, his finger on the trigger.

The intruder stood next to the hammer-like object, feeling its power. He reached out to it confidently. Coulson watched from above. Armed agents approached behind him. Coulson motioned for them to hold their positions, and then radioed Barton. "Barton…"

Barton stood ready to take the intruder down. His finger started to squeeze the trigger.

Coulson clicked his radio again. "…hold your fire."

Barton sighed, releasing the trigger, and pulls up.

Coulson watched this man with anticipation as the intruder wrapped his hand around the hammer. He smiled, triumphant, lifted... but the hammer didn't move. The intruder looked confused, tried again with two hands, to no avail. Anger and frustration were overtaking him. He strained with all his might, screamed from the effort, bellowing up at the storm and lightning above him. But, still, the hammer didn't budge. The intruder fell to his knees before it, rain pouring down around him.

Coulson looked on, disappointed. SHIELD agented move in, guns trained on the intruder, surrounding him. Coulson activated his radio. "Ground units, move in. Show's over."

As the Agents surrounded the intruder, he didn't seem to notice or care. He just sat there on his knees, head bowed in the rain. A man broken, lost.

The intruder sat in a chair. He sat forward with a blank expression. His hands were cuffed behind him. In front of him stood Coulson and a female agent.

"It's not easy to do what you did. You made us all look like a bunch of mall cops. That's hurtful." The woman smiled and looked to the intruder as Coulson continued to talk. "The men you so easily subdued in my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?" The intruder continued to sit quietly. "Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?" Still no answer from the intruder. Coulson leaned closer to the man. "Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary. Especially HYDRA." Coulson went silent waiting for a response but nothing came. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a man." Said the intruder without looking up.

"One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that." Coulson looked towards the woman, nodded, then left.

"I'd thought he'd never leave." The intruder looked up to see a well-dressed man. A gasp escaped the lips of the woman in the corner.

"Who? How? How did you get in here? Who are you!?" The man and the intruder turned towards the woman in shock.

"You can see me?" the well-dressed man asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Who are you? If you don't step back I will be forced to attack." The man proceeded to walk towards the woman. She pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear before standing in an attack position.

"Do you realize how important this is mortal?" she frowned and charged at him. "Be still." He whispered and she froze. The man went to her and put a hand on each side of her face. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence the man opened his eyes and sighed. The intruder from behind began to speak.

"Loki! What are you doing here, what did you see?"

"What I saw in her is unimportant. What is important, however is why I came to see you." The man named Loki stated,

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to," Loki cut the man off.

"Father is dead." The man stared at Loki, stunned.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki finished,

"Can I come home now?" the man asked hopefully,

"The truce with Jotunheim is Conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to,"

"Mother has forbidden your return." Loki raised his voice trying to silence the man's please. "This is goodbye, brother. I am so sorry."

"No I am sorry. Loki … thank you, for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me. I shall return this woman." As Loki stepped back Coulson entered not seeing the obvious Loki in the room.

"Fare well, Thor, brother." Loki sighed, and disappeared. The woman was now standing having the events wiped from her memory.

"Good-bye." Thor said sadly,

"Good-bye? I just got back." Coulson stated with humor in his voice. "Now. Where did we leave off?"

* * *

**Well hello there! I didn't even see you. My B. Anywhoo I just wan't to post this. I did a long way back but in a fit of rage I deleted my account. Sooooo I am back and promise I will actually update. Ha. Well maybe after next week. (Tuesday is my Gov't Final) I gatta study so expect an update this following Thursday. I am pumped I have a good feeling for this story. I was thinking of making this a bit of a Coulson/OC story too but I need to hear from the people! I will sorta kinda be following the main story canon from Thor and the Avengers but I may just jump ahead after this scene. **

**Comments? Reviews? Follows? Favorites? I love it all baby! I know this is the first chapter so if you want you can get more invested when there is more content. I won't blame you. However if I get a little love I do update sooner then said day.**

**Why did Loki seem so interested in that woman? Was that the one?! Is she really a mean ,not so green, fighting machine? Should Coulson get to have his little pairing with the OC? Thoughts...**

**~Shadowboxing~**

**"There is no such thing as too many books."**


End file.
